Dida
by Latias
Summary: None yet. Will edit later. This is about a houndour


I couldn't believe it. Someone was coming; maybe it was me that they wanted! I stayed calm while my other brothers and sisters ran against the  
window, pounding, crying with happiness, and thinking the same as I. A  
trainer was coming to get one of us; I had been waiting in there for so long, this one looked like a nice one. She looked like she was coming to  
get me out of this horrible place! The trainer observed us through the glass as she came closer and closer to us. I was sad, somewhat, yet happy, too. Sad because one of us would depart with our relatives, happy because I may be the one going to a real home, to  
be pampered like a baby, and to finally be free.  
  
She finally entered the Pokemon Petshop, walking up to the counter. My brothers and sisters kept barking loudly with happiness, trying to get more  
noticed, doing little nutty things a puppy would do every now and then, jumping around, trying to walk on their hind legs, and more, but I, I just stood there patiently, waiting to see if this girl wanted to take me home.  
  
The girl's hair was a brunette color, she was about 5'5 and she wore a furry, silver jacket. I was very interested in her. I could just tell that  
she was the perfect owner for me.  
  
After hearing her speaking some odd humane words, she walked over to the case again. My siblings were much more hyper than ever. They tried to draw more attention than usual as well. There came a sweet aroma of perfume into the case. I liked this aroma, it seem to make me feel more powerful. I wish  
I could feel like that all the time.  
  
The trainer reached into the case, reaching for one of us, I saw her reaching towards me and I got very excited. Too excited, actually, I felt liquid squirting from me as she picked me up. She didn't seem to notice,  
though. She gave the shop's owner some money and walked outside. That's when she noticed the stain on her pretty, furry, silver jacket. She shouted a very odd-sounding word at me that I have never heard before. It must have  
been a very special word because everyone around us started giving her funny, mean looks. They must have been jealous because I was special, and  
they were not.  
  
She continued walking down the sidewalk, carrying me in her arms and ignoring the little stain I made on her beautiful jacket. Though, people  
eyed the stain every now and then and laughed, which seemed to turn her face a red color each time. She must have been very proud to have me as her pokemon, because she kept giving me that reddish face all the way until we  
reached my new home.  
  
She giggled as we were in her front yard, saying something. It seemed  
pretty nice, though I couldn't understand it. I believe it was "Now, Vaporeon has a play toy..." I wonder what that meant. I guess I was about to find out. I wiggled my stubby tail with happiness. We were finally here. I  
was finally where I belonged.  
  
The front yard was beautiful, the sun shined on it brightly and the grass was dyed a healthy-green. There were a few plants here and there cut in the  
shapes of pokemon. I did not recognize all of them, though. I was still just a young puppy. I only recognized a Persian. I had a bad encounter with  
one of those when I was little.  
  
I do not remember my father or mother. All I remember were my first siblings. A Persian attacked us. That stupid tom... I hated that memory. I was the one who suffered a scar across my right eye. The best part about  
that scar, however, is that it was in the shape of a crescent moon.  
  
My owner stepped closer and closer towards the house until she reached the door. She inserted her key in the lock, twisting it. A sound is heard, and the door was officially unlocked. I was so close to seeing my new home. She opened the door, and then removed her keys, keeping them in one hand as she  
entered the house, throwing the keys down somewhere while I watched the  
door close on us. We were now inside.  
  
The house was conveniently sized, and it looked like I received a very nice owner. However, there were things strung out allover the floor. I heard her beautiful human voice once again, though I couldn't understand it, "Mother,  
I got one. She is a female. I will name her Dida!"  
  
Dida? I understood the naming part. I finally had a name to respond to,  
now, I was so happy. But then, I heard a voice call back. "You got that  
little mutt? Wow, Pewta will have a lot of fun with him."  
  
"She is not a he, Mother." My trainer's voice called back.  
"Oh, Lenda, you know exactly what I mean."  
  
Lenda...? That was my owner's name? I understand hearing names. That just had to be my owner's name. I just knew that it was. Her name was beautiful to  
my ears. I wanted to hear it again. I tried to bark it out, but I just  
couldn't. I released normal, puppy barks.  
  
"Shutup!" An angry voice shouted, which sounded like it was just a few  
rooms away. "Oh, quit yapping, Dida. My mother does not like noises." Lenda spoke while  
patting my head gently. I liked how that felt.  
  
She sat me down on a soft, brown couch and then left me, walking into the  
kitchen, where apparently her mother was.  
  
"Oh, Yes... Mother..."  
"Yes, Honey?"  
"Well, well, uh... Um..."  
"What is it?"  
"Well... The puppy had a little bit of an..."  
  
Lenda saw that her mother was staring at her coat already. That stain must  
have been bigger than what I thought it was.  
  
"That little mutt will get it. That coat costs a lot, it almost took all of  
our money that we had. You are good at wasting money, Lenda. You will  
learn! She will learn! Pewta will teach her a lesson!" The angry mother  
shouted...  
  
"And as for you, little lady, I will definitely have a talk about this with  
you later. But for now, I am preparing dinner. We will talk about this  
during dinner!" She added, and then finally silenced.  
  
I wish I could understand human. What's a Pewta...? Who's a Pewta...? Do they  
hate me? Does Lenda's mother hate me? Does Lenda's mother own her own  
daughter, too?  
  
I began to get a little sleepy when I noticed that the sweet aroma of Lenda's perfume was allover the couch. I couldn't help myself but to fall  
asleep, so I began dreaming...  
  
::: It was nighttime, and it was freezing outside. The rain was pouring  
down, and it was so hard to see that night. The lightning strikes would come down every now and then and you would see odd things in the sky, like  
an odd, large, yellow bird was making the sky light up. But I stopped looking at the sky when I heard a very ferocious meow. I was in an alley  
with my siblings. We were huddling together. There was no place to hide  
from the rain, so we had to wait it out. I looked all around me when I heard that scary call. I felt so scared that night. But I was on my own, and I knew that my brothers and sisters were on their own, too. We had to defend ourselves. But the rain was so hard, and it weakened what power we contained. I started hearing more things, something was coming towards us,  
slowly, almost silently, but I didn't see anything, until it something pounced right next to us. I was too scared to move. My first siblings fled, leaving only me. It was an angry, male, alley Persian. I was the last one left in his territory. He wanted to defend it because he thought that I was taking it from him. He raised his mighty paw, his claws coming out as he  
slashed me right across the face. I instantly fainted and blood drained  
down my cheek, leaving the crescent-moon scar on my right eye. :::  
  
I woke up to an extremely rude awakening. Water was being sprayed in my face. I was no longer on a couch. I was in the floor. The couch and chairs  
seem to have moved on me while I was sleeping. And there stood a tall,  
handsome, blue figure in front of my eyes.  
  
The Vapreon's eyes lit up and he lowered his head.  
  
He decided to speak, "My name is Pewta. My owner has told me to punish you. I will carry out her  
orders."  
  
I could actually understand this; he talked in my language, not human. I was scared. I didn't want to be hurt badly again... No, I just can't let this  
happen to me again, I just can't!  
  
Without attacking back, I stood up and began to run as fast as I could towards a window. No one else seemed to be around, anymore. Lenda and her mother must have already had dinner, and were out doing something. So that  
left me, and this psycho vaporeon.  
  
The Vaporeon chased after me, but fortunately, he seemed to be slower. He kept firing spurts of water at me from time to time, always missing me. I finally reached a window, busting it opened where I barely had just enough room to escape. I jumped out the window, my stomach being slightly scraped with the glass, and my head aching slightly. I didn't stop running, though. I didn't want this to happen again. There was time for me to cry, later,  
all I knew was; I guess this just wasn't my day.  
  
I saw something as I was running away. She had neighbors. But that didn't matter, now. I just couldn't stay with her. I heard something dangling on my neck as I continued to flee, but I never wanted to look down at it, yet.  
Must have been something done to me while I was asleep.  
  
Suddenly, there was a large van following me, it had an odd-looking net as  
the logo on it. There was a net hanging right out the window as they  
approached me. This must have been the dogcatcher that my coming-and- leaving friends told me about. I ran faster, my legs were hurting so much. I never really took the time to get any exercise in the pet store. It was always crowded with other Houndour puppies who were younger, and much more  
hyperactive than I.  
  
I was so exhausted. They almost caught me, but I wasn't giving my hopes up. Suddenly, there came an opening in the large, brown, colonial fence next to me. I scrambled under it. The thing around my next caught on the fence as I squirmed, choking, trying to get to the other side. I could hear a car door slamming, and someone stepping towards me. I felt something grab my leg, so  
I was forced to let out more of my special liquid. They drew their hand back and I finally got loose. I ran as fast as I could when I was on the  
other side of that fence. I could run no longer, I seemed to be in the backyard of someone's property. I took position under a large tree, just to  
enjoy the moment of freedom, and cry from my terrible owner's mother.  
  
I wish I had a mother right then, to comfort me, and tell me that things  
were going to be all right. My world had been darkened. I never saw my mother, I never saw my father. I must have been the dumb one in the bunch.  
Maybe I was the runt, but I didn't want to think that. Maybe it was the  
scar on my eye that kept people from wanting me. I really needed some confidence at this time. And I didn't have any at all.  
  
Maybe I needed something more than just a Mother, maybe I needed some friends to spend time with, and maybe I need to become stronger. Everyone  
always thought that I was the runt... Really, What's wrong with me?  
  
(adding more soon) 


End file.
